The world crumbling around us
by FlawedTitan
Summary: When Minx, Krism, Felix, Mariza, Ken, and Ohm finally meet Cry at there school they invite him for a party. A recent murder out break that know one cared to listen to is going on around them. Do they survive...together?
1. Chapter 1

A medium sized girl tapped her orange pencil on a desk. Around the pencil read Minx. Her left hand was in her desk. What was in her desk was what her eyes were locked on. An iPhone light beamed in the dark depths of the inside desk. An iMessage page was up with the names Krism, And Felix.  
>Krismpro - Have you ever realized has boobs.<br>Minx stifled a snicker and looked over at Krism who was glancing at her phone. She had dark hair and a eye that was bright red. Cool, minx had always thought.  
>Therpgminx - He's probably gay and had some sort of boob job.<br>Pewdiepie- Id bang that! ; )  
>Minx, unable to help herself, burst out laughing. She kicked her foot against the desk and leaned back so far she fell back in her chair and hit her head against the floor.<br>"What is so funny Michael?" Mr. Mathews said annoyingly. Minx just stood up rubbing the back of her head.  
>"Nothing, and please call me Minx." She smiled lopsidedly and fumbled to get her chair back in place. Across from her Felix hid behind is dirty blonde hair to keep from laughing while Krism snickered in the back of the class room.<br>"Need any help?" Minx looked up to see the boy who sat behind her. She never knew his name and he always wore a white mask that looked like a poker face. His green hoodie was casually resting on his body. People said he rarely talked and was incredibly shy. She just smiled and spoke.  
>"I'm fine, this happens a lot." He let out a low laugh and went back to doing work. People around the room stared blankly processing what just happened.<p>

The brown and purple haired girl walked up to her locker carrying books. A small boy came up to her. He didn't say anything so she guessed she had to go first.  
>"Is there something you want?" He pushed his glasses up his face.<br>"I'm a big fan and would like an autograph."  
>"Sure." She beamed, "anything for a fan." He pulled out a notebook and pen. She scribbled her signature and he ran off squealing. Minx laughed to herself and opened her locker. She quickly exchanged her science book for her highschool spanish language book. When she turned around she came nose to nose with a blur of white. She dropped her book and the boy dropped an equal amount of stuff. Automatically they dropped to there knees and began picking there stuff up. They both looked up.<br>"Your that-" minx began.  
>"The um-" the boy tried to spit out. Minx put out her free hand.<br>"I'm Michael, but for the love of all that is holy, call me Minx."  
>"Minx, gotcha, I guess I can tell you I know who you are." Minx turned her head to the side. She finally pieced it together.<br>"The sup guy! Your cryaotic! I've done so many prop hunts and ttt's with you." He nodded.  
>"Nice to meet you in the flesh." Cry said. Without warning Minx hugged him tightly. Under his mask he blushed a light pink. Around girls eyed them shocked, Minx a gamer and class clown was hugging the other shy gamer, weird. A blonde haired girl with her blonde haired crew walked up to them. They both heard the click clack of heels.<br>"What's going on here?" The main girl in the middle asked. Minx brought her head out from the tight hug but didn't release cry.  
>"I'm hugging me bestie."<br>"Since when is he your bestie." The one popping gum asked.  
>"Yeah I mean just because your YouTube famous and play video games and boys like you doesn't mean you can just say there your bestie." The middle one said again.<br>"Oh, I've known him for ages." Minx finally let go and turned to the "popular" girls.  
>"His name is-"<br>"Minx don't!"  
>"Cryaotic." The world stopped around them. All the girls screamed bloody murder. Quickly cry fumbled to grab his friends hand and they ran from the noisy crowd. There feet shuffled past the main entrance and over to the janitors closet. Cry pushed Minx inside and shut the door and locked it. He turned back to Minx who was jumping up to reach the light. The dangling beads teased her seeing as how she was getting angry and jumping like a lunatic. Cry just pulled the switch and slid against the back of the door. Minx had planted her small butt on a bucket.<br>"Guess I'm missing P.E" Minx said smiling and kicking her feet in the air.

Minx ran over to her usual table except she was dragging Cry along with her. There usual table consisted of Felix, Mariza, ken, Krism, and Ohm. They all smiled happily at her.  
>"Guys I have a surprise!" Minx shouted running over.<br>"What?" Ohm replied.  
>"So you guys didn't hear?"<br>"Here what?" Felix asked snacking on potato chips. Minx sat down with Cry and everyone stared at him.  
>"I found Cry!" There was a celebration of happiness along with hand shakes, jokes, and questions. Finally they calmed down and Krism asked a question.<br>"So where is the sleepover gonna be?"  
>"Maybe my house, it's pretty big? Cry do you wanna come?" Minx asked eating her Nutella sandwich.<br>"Sure, are all you guys going?"  
>"Yeah, it's gonna be epic." said Ken happily drumming his fingers. Cry chuckled.<br>"So what's your address?" Cry asked taking out a slip of paper.  
>"Oh, I live on Maple, 223."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The world that's crumbling around us 2

Alright guys here's chapter 2...HOPE U ENJOY!

Brown hair flew around the room attached to a very hyper girl. Her friends were having a sleep over and she had set everything up. She moved her couch into her room leaving lots of floor space for sleeping bags. Minx had put out chips and cookies for everyone and was just waiting on there arrival. She spun around the house happily humming a tune until a ring broke her perfect hum. She bounced over to the door and threw it open to see Felix and Marzia.  
>"Awesome."<br>"Hi Minx." Marzia said hugging Minx.  
>"You guys can just get your stuff reach over there." Felix and Marzia walked I. Front of the tv and put down there black sleeping bag and floral sleeping back. Nope, Marzia had the black sleeping bag... Felix eagerly took a handful of chips and ate them with Minx laughing. Ken and Ohm showed up and then Krism. They had all set there stuff down. Marzia, Felix, Ken, Ohm, Krism, Minx, and the Cry for when ever he shows up. Her door bell rang again. She swung open the door and Cry yelled.<br>"Minx!"  
>"Cry!" They hugged happily and got ready for the sleep over.<p>

It was 10:00 and finished playing on there d.s. Minx grabbed the tv remote and the news popped up.  
>"Now, a murder break out has started on Maple street the killer is still at large-"<br>"Boring!" Minx shouted switching on Spongebob. They sat there laughing for a bit until Felix stood up with bottles of beer.  
>"Who's ready to party?!" The girls squealed and grabbed some. Marzia took a sip and her face became distorted while Minx took a large gulp and sighed happily.<br>"We'll someone likes beer." Said Cry nudging her. She just laughed. Ohm happily grabbed a beer and before they knew it they were all drunk. We'll mostly all of them. Marzia was just a little tipsy due to the fact that it was hard to down the beer.  
>"There was thissss BIG car crash the other day." Felix said smiling drunkly.<br>"Really where?" Said Ohm grinning.  
>"Yeah, where?" Ken asked. Felix leaned into the group and laughed.<br>"In my house!" They all laughed not knowing it didn't make sense. They were dear tenor getting less drunk which was a good thing. A Bang sounded from the back of the house.  
>"What was that?" Jumped Marzia in her squeaky high pitched voice.<br>"Probably... I actually don't know." Minx said standing up a bit wobbly at first.  
>"I'll go take a look. Anyone wanna come?" Felix stood up and nodded at Minx. Cry did the same.<br>"Okay Marzia, Ken, and I will stay here." Minx grabbed a pan from the kitchen and put one on her head. Cry grabbed a knife from the knife holder in the kitchen and so did Felix. They tip toed down the hall way.  
>"Felix, you go into my bedroom. Cry into the bathroom. I'll take the spare room." They nodded and left. Minx kept walking and opened the door to the spare room. At the end of the room was a open window. Minx gasped at the sight and backed up and hit something hard. She turned around to see a figure in a black hoodie holding a knife near her face. Michelle let out an ear piercing shriek and the person fell down.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys I know this one is short but I've been really tired lately so just...enjoy!

Marzia's POV

Ken and Ohm sat cross legged on the ground mumbling things to each other. I stared into to space blankly with my fragile hands on my skirt. I was awoken from my thoughts by hearing a loud high pitched girly scream.  
>"Minx!" Ken, Ohm, and I said glancing through the hallway. I quickly rushed behind the two boys, cowering a bit. We ran down the hall and saw Cry and Felix's head looking out through the doors of the rooms they were in. Brown hair flew past us screeching like a maniac. My eyes followed Minx who stumbled into the living room and fell to the floor panting.<br>"Mur-er." She mumbled lying on her back, trying to calm herself down. We chased her back to the living room and keeled next to her.  
>"What?" Ohm asked her. Minx propped herself up on her elbows and looked at us.<br>"There's a guy, with a knife, in my house." Minx said threw breaths. We all gasped and I stood up with my hand out to help Minx.  
>"We have to hide." Everyone nodded.<br>"Where are we gonna hide?" Cry asked.  
>"Yeah?" Felix continued. Minx looked around.<br>"Not anywhere down that hall way so, we can go up stairs to the attic or down stairs to the basement."  
>"Ken, Cry, I'm going to the attic. Do you wanna come?" The purple streaked girl asked.<br>"Sure." Cry said. Ken just nodded.  
>"You guys can go to the basement." She pointed to Ohm, Felix, and I.<p> 


End file.
